Love May Lead to Death
by Gothmermaid1995
Summary: Rina is Misa's best friend who posses the gift to see shingamis. When she boards a bus one day she meets the one and only Ryuk and falls for him. But will their love cause more bad than good? And will Ryuk be able to keep Rina safe from Kira?
1. 1

What can I tell you about me?

Well for starters my name is Rina (Ree-Nah) No last name because I'm not even sure I possessed one actually.

My whole life I've been bounced around from foster home to foster home.My parents died in a car accident when I was one so I never really knew them. Im currently nineteen years old and live right here in Tokyo Japan.

Luckily for me I'm not homeless or some Street horror addicted to crack. I live in a small apartment complex with my best friend Misa.

She's super sweet and really pretty. With blonde hair that she usually has up in pigtails with the rest of it down.Her eyes are brown, big, and beautiful. She's a little short and she can sometimes be a little immature. But I just can't help but love her. Without her I would have no place to live and be totally alone.

We met on night when we both were at a local diner and we both ordered a Strawberry sundae! After getting to know her, I told her about my situation and she just so happen to be looking for a roommate. Ever since then we've been the best of friends. But I bet if you saw us both walking down the street together I think you'd find it hard to believe we're even friends in the first place. Our looks couldn't be any more different! Misa is short and cute and dresses mainly in girly clothes such as dresses and skirts. As for me I have my own style all my own.

For one, my hair is a dark maroon color that I let fall down my back in waves. My eyes are grey and can usually be seen with a thick layer of eyeliner and mascara. Im a bit taller and im way more quiet and calmer than my best friend. I can usually be seen wearing dark ripped jeans, tank tops with cartoon characters on them and different colored convers. And I usually have my earbuds practically glued to my ears because I just love music!!

But despite our differences me and Misa get along great and live a good life together.

...But there is a secret that no one knows about us.

I don't want to say we're haunted but we do have a member from a different dark Dimension living with us.

Her name is Rem and she's a god of death.Better known as a shinigami.

She's freakishly tall and is made of what looks like bones. Her eyes are yellow and her lips and hair are dark purple color. She she lives with us because Misa on something called a Death Note. A black notebook that causes people to die if their names are written in it. Only those who have touched the notebook can see Rem.

Wich is why me and Misa have to keep this a secret.However having Rem around does come with its advantages.

Such as, Misa possesses a pair of Shinigami eyes which allows her to see a person's name and Life Span above their head.

Ofcourse that gift came with a price, half of mrs. lifespan was cut short. However neither Misa or Rem will tell me how much longer Misa has until her life span is up.

As for me I posses a gift too. Rem gave me a pair of golden earings i never take off and they give me the ability to see other shinigamis in the human world.Even if I haven't touched that person's death note. Luckily I didn't have to give anything up.

Even though I possess the gift I have yet to see another Shinigami around here...That is until I boarded a bus not that long ago.


	2. 2

It was a beautiful chilly Saturday morning. Misa had just left for work but I could still smell her perfume all throughout the house.

She's known as one of the best teen models in Japan. So her hair and makeup and perfume always had to perfect.

Since Rem is connected to her she pretty much fallows Misa everywhere she gose.

As for me I'm no model but that's just fine with me. Im happy working at the job that I have now. I work at a store in town called " _Midnight Rose"_ It's a Goth girls dream because we sell everything a goth girl could ask for. Clothes, shoes, makeup, jewelry, living dead dolls, and many more things.

I work there at least 5 days a week and make as many hours as I can to help Misa pay bills ,rent ,and get groceries.

So when I get a day off I take advantage of it and do whatever I can to enjoy myself.

Today I decided to catch a morning bus to a local theme park known as "space land."

Before I left the house I got dressed in a pair of torn black jeans with a long purple shirt in bloody black letters that said **_Creep It Real_** with purple convers.Fixing my hair up into a high pony tail I pinned a skull hair pin ontop and put on my favorite black chocker. Added some eyeliner and mascara along with some light purple eyeshadow and clear strawberry lipgloss.

When I was happy with my look, I grabbed my cellphone and house key and stuffed them into my little black purse.

Walking down the street to the bus stop, I made it just in time to catch the early bus.

Walking past eveyone, I got a seat in the very back and pulled out my head phones. Choosing a song I decided on Darkness by SPF 10000. I was only half way through the song when I noticed a boy around my age get onto the bus with a girl on his arm.

He had short brown hair, brown eyes, and a pale face.He seemed to have a serious look on his face. But what I noticed next nearly made me drop my phone. Standing right next to the guy in plain sight was... another Shinigami. And from the looks of it, this one was a boy!

Like Rem he was super tall.Had spiky blue hair spiked up and grayish looking skin. His eyes were very round, yellow in color with red pupils. He was dressed all in black with a frew chains on his waist. On his long boney fingers were a few rings, and he had a heart on a chain earring in one ear. He also had sharp teeth and sharp looking nails.

You may find me sick for saying this but...I actually found him attractive.


	3. 3

_**-Ryuk's POV-**_

I was very curious and interested to sew what Light had written down in the DeathNote. But rather than just read it, I had to watch and see what would happen. I stood at the very end of the bus watching Light and his date sitting there talking about school and other boarding subjects. But I must confess I was a tad bit jealous of them. I'm a guy too you know so I have natural guy needs. But there aren't many girl Shingamis in my relm. And most of the ones that are there are uglier than I am. I doubt I'd ever find any type of female creature to care for me as that girl seemed to be doing for light.

I chose just to ignore the couple and just focus on what was going to happen next.

But to my left close to me was another young girl.

And if I wasn't mistaken she was actually looking at me! But she didn't seem scared or shocked by my appearance. She looked...Dare I say..Intriuged. She was very cute and her style sure seemed to match with mine. From what I could see above her head her name was Rina.

I noticed that she was listening to music, but once she saw me looking at her she took out her headphones and gave me a small smile and wave.

I could feel myself getting shy as I waved back, but I was a bit confused on how she could see me. I wanted to whisper to her and ask her about this. But before I could a dangerous and ugly looking man boarded the bus, pulled out a gun and screamed "Stay Still or your all gonna die!"


	4. 4

Along with everyone else I began to panic. Life was already hard enough as it is and I didn't want my life to be taken by some crazy asshole with a gun.

A boney hand on my shoulder made my head snap up so fast that my neck poped.

"Just stay calm, he won't hurt you" said the shinigami in a somewhat raspy voice.

I nodded and noticed that the boy with brown hair from before was writing notes to calm down the girl with him. But man in a suite calmly whispered to him to be smart and not bring attention to himself. The boy made it clear that he didn't trust the man and believed he was the highjackers accomplist.

The man handed the boy his I.D. and reveled himself to be an FBI agent.At one point the boy accidentally dropped a note he had written and the highjacker pointed his gun at him!

I could feel my pulse rushing as the man walked towards us and picked up the note. I was sure once he read it he would be very pissed!

"Ha, plans for a date huh? Stupid kid" said the man before throwing the note back at the boy.But just as he turned to go to the back of the bus, a look of complete horror crossed his face.

"Hey! What the hell is this?! You in the very back, what do you think you're doing?!" The man screamed.

Realizing who he was talking to, the shinigami and myself looked at the man in shock.

"What's this? You're talking to me? So you mean you can actually see me right now?" The shinigami asked.

The FBI agent looked at the man and stated that he was losing his mind. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" He screamed!

I crouched down but didn't take my eyes off of the Shinigami. He continued to walk closer to the man and finally the man opened fire causing me to scream and cover my ears.

But no matter how many shots were drawn, the shinigami was uninjured and still calm as ever.

Soon enough the gun was empty and the man begged the driver to let him off the bus.

Once the bus stopped the man stepped out and was struck dead by a passing car!

I got up from the floor, looked out the window and could see the man dead in a pool of blood.

"Hey are you alright?" The shinigami asked me as I stood on my shaking legs.

I nodded but still had a look of fear on my face.

"You can talk to me you know, were alone now."

I looked around and noticed that we were the only two still left on the bus.

"I... I'm okay just... just a little shocked... I want to get off." With that said I walked past him and jumped off the bus to sit on a nearby bench. Trying to calm myself down.


	5. 5

Eventually the police arrived and investigated the scene. As I sat there on the bench I noticed that the boy from before was talking to the FBI agent.And standing right next to him was the same shinigami who spoke to me.

The boy was the owner of a frekin Death Note!!! I tried not to think to much into it but God damnit how many Death Notes are there in this world of ours?!

I was more than happy that no policeman questioned me and just let me be. I guess they figured I was to traumatized to talk.

Anways soon enough the boy walked away. But the Shinigami turned back twards me and gave me a small wave goodbye.

I smiled and gave him a wave back and felt kinda sad that he had to leave. I literally wanted to kick myself for not talking to him more.

But I was snapped out of my thoughts once I saw Misa and Rem coming up the street.

"Rina!" Misa called out as she practically tackled me into a hug.

"Thank God you're alright, I don't know what I'd do if you had gotten killed. I was so worried."

I hugged Misa back and gave Rem a nod indicating that I was alright and uninjured.

"So what exactly happened?" Rem asked.

With a sigh I walked with my friends back to our apartment and explained to them what happened and who I had seen.

 _ **-Later-**_

"What?! You really saw another Shinigami?! What did it look like? Was it a boy or a girl?! Who was it fallowing? Did it see you?! Tell me!" Said Misa practically jumping up and down on my bed.

I just brushed her off and turned on my side with a groan.

"Leave her be Misa, She's had a very rough day. Rina is exhausted from todays events, it's best we let the poor girl rest." Said Rem.

Misa let out a little whine and got into her own bed.

I turned twards Rem with a smile and thanked her. Before finally letting myself sleep. But as I did my thoughts were filled with the shinigami I met today. His voice sent tingles throughout my body. I had to see him again. Question was how and when?


	6. 6

_**-Ryuk's POV-**_

All the way back to Lights house I didn't mutter one word. Not even when we were back in his room and I was laying on his bed. I held an apple in my hand but I had yet to take a bite out of it.

"What's wrong Ryuk? You usually eat your apples in one gulp. Not hungry tonight?" Light asked as he sat as his desk.

I shrugged, "Just thinking about..uh.. thinking about how good you did with the Death Note earlier. Very nice work Light. So uhh..do you think you'll be going on anymore dates with that girl again?" I asked before tossing the apple in the air and catching it.

"I doubt it, Yuri seemed to clingy to me. Definitely not worthy of being on the arm of a god if you ask me" said Light with a smirk.

"It seems like you're pretty skilled with your hands I bet you're really popular with the girls aren't you?" I asked hoping he'd laugh.

But instead he said " skills have nothing to do with it it's your looks that count. I'm guessing you're not that popular."

"Huh?" I asked in a slightly hurt voice.

I mean damn I knew I was no hunk, but damn did Light have to be so blunt?!

I left him alone and began eating my apple.

But as I Chow Down on the juicy delicious fruits my mind began to wonder about the cute girl on the bus I saw earlier today.

Such a beautiful name, Rina. It had a nice ring to it. Ironically it meant Joyful song and from what I could tell she absolutely adores music. So it suited her.

However I still wonder how she could see me at all. I how to find a way to find her or see her again and ask her in person. Hopefully neither of us would be too shy to talk to each other again.

But.. what if Light was right what if looks really did count? In the back of my mind I told myself that she wouldn't care what I looked like. But I guessI guess I we just have to be patient and wait and see until then.

 _ **(A/N: hope you guys don't mind the short chapters. but let me just start off by saying I love death note and it's my favorite. Ryuk has always been my favorite character and I haven't found a fanfiction about him that I like so far so I figured I'd write my own. hope you guys like what I write later on. Enjoy the later chapters.PS THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH RYUKS LOOKS LIGHT YOU JERK!!!)**_


	7. 7

_***3 Weeks Later***_

Ever since the whole bus incident life has been both exciting and terrifying.

Soon after a lot of deaths were being reported on the news. Alot of them were convicted felons who would have been killed in jail but instead a lot of them were suffering from heart attacks.

What was even more strange was the fact that they were all being killed by someone called "Kira".

Next thing I knew Misa had become his biggest fan.

She watch the news constantly and began killing criminals in her own death note. she even went as far as to reach out to him through a tape she made dubbing her voice over so she wouldn't be caught.

"You're playing a very dangerous game Misa" Said Rem, as me and Misa that are vanities doing our hair and makeup.

"I know, but as long as they don't find out who I am I'll be okay." Said Misa with a shrug.

I sighed and looked at her from the corner of my eye.

"Why is this Kira guy so important to you anyways? I don't agree with what he's doing' I said as I put on my lipstick.

Misa sighed, "Look Rina I never brought this up before because honestly it was just too painful to talk about. But one horrible night a man broke in and killed both of my parents and I was home with the time. But not too long ago here I killed my parents murderer and that's why he means the world to me. And I'll do anything to thank him for what he did."

Feeling the tears welling up in my eyes I got it for my vanity and wraps my arms around my friend. I understood her situation and all I wanted was for my friend to be happy. I sure as hell wasn't going to support Kira. But I'd Stand By Misa in whatever choices she would make.


	8. 8

I continued to go on with life an ignote the stupid Kira worshippers. God they annoyed me, they act like this guy was a celebrity. When in all reality he was just a murdererin disguise.

What I was really worried about was Misa. What if she was discovered? What if she was taken into custody?! Those thoughts circled around in my head all day at work until my shift was finay over. I decided I needed to get my mind off of things and walked to the park across the street.

I sat down on a bench by a nearby tree and threw my head back. I sighed as I let the cool breeze flow through my hair. I was so relaxed that I almost layed down right then and there. But suddenly a crunching noise caught my attention.

Looking up, I saw the same Shinigami from the bus! He was in the tree! It took me until just now to realize it, but it was a frekin Apple tree. And this guy was going at em like they were a big buffet table.

Swallowing my feelings of being nervous, I walked closer to the apple tree and called up to him.

"Hi!" I said in an almost to happy voice.

He stopped crunching and looked down at me.

"Oh hey, your the girl I met on the bus. How's it going?" He asked finishing off the fruit. Flying down from the tree, he landed at my feet to look me in the eye.

"Want one?' He asked holding out another apple.

I smield and gladly took the shiney red orb from his hand.

"Thanks Mr. Shinigami" I said hoping I didn't sound to weird.

"Uh..Yeah no problem. And The name's Ryuk. Mr. Shinigami makes me sound old" he said fallowed by a somewhat creepy laugh.

"That's an interesting name, mines Rina. Hey you wanna go sit with me in the grass?"

Ryuk smirked and looked around us.

" I have a better Idea, hold on to me" he said.

I did as I was told, and gasped as he flew us up back into the tree and sat me down on a high branch.

"Uh why up here?" I asked.

"So it wont look like your talking to yourself in case anyone else walks by. And I need more Apples" he said before gulping down three of them.

"You really like these things huh?" I asked before taking a bite of mine.

"Oh yeah, Apple's are great there so...uh what's the word..Juicy I think."

I giggled again and took anothet bite.

"Yeah I guess that's a good word. But these taste way better dipped in candy or caramel."

Once I said that he looked at me confused. "Uh what's caramel?" he asked.

I shook my head at him, "Don't worry about it."

As we sat there eating I noticed that he watched my every move and would laugh every now and then.

"Whats so funny?" I asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck.. almost as if he was nervous.

"Well uhh... I'm a guy. I get a little shy.. sometimes. You're really pretty and I'm..well im not human." He said the last part with a hint of sadness to his voice.

Feeling bad, I reached over and covered his hand with mine. Make him lool up in suprise.

"Just because you're not human dosent mean your not good looking. You're way more fun and good looking than any other human boy ive seen before." With that said a smile crept onto his face.

"Well thanks for saying so Rina. So I've been meaning to ask you this from the start. How is it that you can see me?"

I smirked and handed him the rest of my apple.

"It's a secret" I said with a wink.

He chuckled once more and held the apple in his hand.

Soom enough it was getting dark, so the two of us came down from the tree.

"So do you think you'll ever tell me your so called secret?" He asked.

"Well if there is a next time I'll tell you" I said in a teasing voice.

"Oh believe me sweetheart there will be a next time."

With that said I waved goodbye as he flew away amd made my way home with the biggest smile on my face. But as I was walking,one of my co workers who always gives me a hard time stopped me...


	9. 9

"Well look who's out late, little Rina working her corner again?" Asked Isabella my annoying co worker of almost a year and a half. God I couldn't understand why this skinny, brown haired, glasses wearing, nerd of girl had it out for me. But ever since I started working at my job she gave me such a hard time.

I blew her off and began walking ahead of her but for no reason she pushed me down and I landed hard on my knees.

"Bet you get down on your knees for all the boys don't you, you little fucking slut."

I galred at her and slowly got up.

"Why the fuck are you doing this?" I asked ignoring the blood running down my leg.

"Because the boss is gonna give you a fucking promotion and I'm away much harder worker than you! obviously you did something to him to make him change his mind about my promotion didn't you you fucking bitch!' she snapped.

At this point she was so close that I could smell the alcohol on her breathe. Clearly this girl was drunk and out of her mind.

I rolled my eyes at her, pushed passed her and began walking. She continued to call me names such as bitch and slut and skank as I walked.

But suddenly she began to make noises indicating that she was in pain and that she needed help.

I turned around and saw that she was clutching her chest and groaning over in pain. She was having a heart attack!!!

I gasped as she fell into the busy streets of Japan and was struck dead by oncoming truck.

I backed away slowly in shock. Above me I could see Ryuk sitting on a nearby building clutching his Death Note in his hands.

Ryuk had killed Isabella! I couldn't believe it.

But as I quickly walked away I mouthed a quick thank you before running the rest of the way home.


	10. 10

I did my best to put Isabella's dead body out of my mind. I mean it's not like I killed her, what I was more worried about was Ryuk...would Kira be pissed at him for killing someone? Was Ryuk Kira? All theses thoughts were honestly giving me a headache as I finally turned the corner and made it to my apartment building.

" _Either way, he did that for me. No more harrasment at least...I can't be mad at him."_

All that aside I walked in and called out "Im home."

I got no response right away, So I figured Misa and Rem were in our Bedroom.

I found both of them on the floor watching the nine o'clock news.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Oh Rina! Come here quick you have to see this!" Said Misa patting a spot next to her.

I did as she asked and was shocked at what I saw.

 _"Body of 18 year Old Isabella Korio was found no more than 10 minutes ago outside of a local business store called Midnight Rose. Police are suggesting that the young woman suffered a heart attack due to an overdose of alcoholism. However the Kira investigation is underway. And Police are suspecting Kira to be in this local area tommorow morning. Will there be another victim? More news tonight at 11."_ "We totally have to go!' Said Misa getting up from the floor and running to her closet.

"Rina, what's wrong?' Rem asked noticing my distress.

But before I could answer her, clothes and shoes we're being thrown all throughout the room.

"What are you doing?" Both Rem and I asked, avoiding any clothes that came twards us.

"I have to see him! I have to know who Kira is. And clearly I can't iust go up to him like this so I have to put an outfit together to change my looks" said Misa.

"How the heck are you gonna find him? He could be anyone!" I said.

"With my eyes silly. You see we both know that I can see a person's life spand and name by looking at them right? But if that person is a user of a death note, I can't see their life spand at all."

I nodded, "Well you can leave me out of this im not getting involved in this mess Misa."

She looked up at me with her hurt puppy dog eyes.

"Please Rina! I need you! There's no way I can go through this alone. Plus it's not like you have to work tommorow and I'll buy you whatever you want to eat, please?!"

I groaned and knew there was no way around this one.

"...Okay fine, but I get to pick my own outfit."

Misa squealed and bounced up and down in excitement. Thanking me over and over again. As for me I just ignored her and crawled into bed. With the whole Ryuk situation and Misa and Kira situation I need sleep more than ever.

God only knew what awaited for us tommorow.


	11. 11

_***The Next Day***_

"See him yet?" I asked Misa before taking a sip of my strawberry smoothie as we sat in a small restaurant.

"No not yet" said Misa. I couldn't believe how different our disguises made us look.

Misa was dressed in a school girl uniform, glasses, and her blonde hair was covered by a short haired black wig. As for me, I was in a Frekin dress! A white dress with thin straps and little red cherries to be exact. And my Maroon hair was coverd by a long black wig pulled up in two pigtails. And my eyes were covered by a pair of red sunglasses.

"Shouldn't be to long now" said Misa leaning her face in her hand.

"Think we'll have any luck?' I whispered to Rem.

She just shrugged and looked just as board as I was.

"We better, if not Misa will never stop talking about it" I said teasing my friend.

Just as I took the last sips of my smoothie, Misa grabbed my arm and nearly made me choke on my drink.

"Found him! He's the only one who's life spand I can't see."She said In a excited voice.

What I saw next made my jaw drop.

Ryuk was flying above the same boy Misa had pointed out. The same boy who I saw on the bus...Ryuk knew who Kira was!!

"...So what now?" I asked trying to calm down my heart beat.

"We wait and try to find out exactly who he is. From what I saw his name was...Moon yagami i think. Then we find a way to meet in person" said Misa.

I nodded and wondered what the hell my best friend had gotten us into.


	12. 12

A few days later Misa had a photo shoot that seemed to go on all day. As for me it was a slow day at work. Hardly any customers wanted to come in anymore since Isabella's death. Couldn't really say I blamed them. With both Misa and Kira killing people and police officers left and right, many people feard for their lives now days.

I sighed and waited for my shift to finally be over. When I walked out of the store I was just about to turn the corner to go home. But suddenly I heard a familiar voice call out my name.

"Hey Rina, up here!"

I smiled and quickly turned to see Ryuk ontop of the roof of the store.

"Hey! What are you doing up there?" I asked with a giggle.

"Waiting for you, come up here!" he said.

I nodded and made sure no one was around, before climbing up the fire escape of building to get to the roof.

"Hey beautiful, you look nice today" said Ryuk in a shy voice as he looked me up and down.

I blushed, but was very happy that he liked how I was dressed. My outfit consisted of a long sleeved black shirt with a white cross on it with roses across it. Black shorts with black leggings underneath, black Kombat boots. Pearl earrings above my gold ones and a cross choker on my neck.

"I was hoping id see you here, I brought this for you" I said as I reached into my purse and pulled out a plastic wrapped caramel apple.

Unwrapping it for him, I placed it in his boney hand.

"Uh..I can see its an Apple on a stick coverd in some kind of sticky stuff.But how do you eat this?"

I giggled and bit into one side of the apple.

"Like this" I said while licking the caramel off my lips.

Ryuk shrugged and took a big bite out of it.

"Well? What do you think?" I asked.

"Tasty, not as juicy as a regular red apple but just as good. Thank you for sharing this with me Rina."

I nodded and sat down on the power box.

"I remember last time we talked I promised id tell you how I can see you."

"Oh yeah, I'm very interested tell me" he said sitting cross legged infront of me still eating his apple.

"Well you see, as you may already know you're not the first shinigami ive come in contact with. The one that knows me and my friend is a female shinigami. She gave me these gold hoop earrings that allow me to see other shingamis that come to the human world. I'm just never allowed to take them off."

"Oh I see, well that's interesting. I'm glad your able to see me though" Said Ryuk looking down with a shy look.

"Me too Ryuk, but I have something to ask you...why did you kill Isabella?"

"...That Bitch had it coming. No one is going to harass you and get away with it."

As Ryuk said this I could see his eyes glowing a scary dark red.

"... But Ryuk... It's not that I don't appreciate what you did to protect me. But people like me dont deserve pity from a god like you..Ive been going through harassment and abuse my whole life."

"What?" Ryuk asked in disbelief.

"I'm an orphan, I've never known what it's like to be treated with love and protection from another person..I mean I have my best friend but I'm more of the over protective one over her...Why would you wanna waste your time with me?" I asked holding back tears.

But gasped once I felt his long boney arms wrap around me.

"Normally this sentimental crap wouldn't make me move an inch. But you Rina have made me feel something ive never experienced before. You do deserve to be cared for and protected."

I finally allowed myself to cry on his shoulder. I had never been so happy in my life.

Without thinking, I reached up and placed a small kiss on his cheek. Making him back away in shock!

"S-Sorry, I don't know what came over me. I should go back home."

As I got up to turn away from him, he pulled me close to him again and placed a kiss on my cheek! Causing me to turn 50 shades of red.

"Get home safely Rina, I'll be seeing you" With that said I watched Ryuk fly away. And held onto my still blushing cheek as I made my way home. Unaware of the heartbreaking news I would receive when I got there..


	13. 13

"Man I am beat, modeling sure takes alot out of you. That shoot went on forever" Said misa as she threw herself onto her bed.

"Being on your feet all day can wear you out too", I said resting my head on my pillow.

"Hey Rem, I have something I want to ask you" Said Misa making Rem look at her. As for me I just layed there a thought about Ryuk but half of me did listen in on the conversation.

She continued to go on and ask rem about how she managed to get two death notes. And Rem began to tell her that she is one of the few Shingamis who know how to kill another of her kind.

Hearing that made me get up and sit by Misa to listen better.

"How do you kill a shingami?" I asked.

"Yeah Rem tell us, we have to know" said Misa holding onto her death note.

Rem stood above us with a somewhat sad look.

"Both of you, never repeat this to anyone. I learned the only way to kill a shingami...is to make them fall in love with a human."

I sat there frozen in shock, until Misa spoke again.

"What a beautiful way to kill" she said in a soft voice.

"There once was a Shinigami named Jealous who fell in love with a certain human girl. Jealous wanted nothing more than to gaze upon her. When it came time for her to Die I watched with him to see how it would happen. It was nighttime and she was walking alone.A man welding a knife blocked her path he was clearly infatuated with the girl. The girl had never seen her before and turned him down."

As I listened to Rems story I could feel myself on the verge of tears. But heald them back as I listened to the ending.

"In that instance, Jealous did something us shinigami must never do. He wrote down the name of the man killing him. It was the wrong thing to do. We are only to take human lives we are not to undo which has been fated. In that moment Jelaous become something that was neither sand nor rust.He died, the only reminder of his existence was his death note left behind."

Both Misa and I sat there amazed by Rems story.

"...So if he had never fallen in love with this girl, he'd still be alive today wouldn't he?" I asked.

"That's right" said Rem.

"..I had no idea. This whole time I thought it was luck. But it was a shinigami that saved my life that day" said Misa.

"Wait a minute.. you're the girl from the story?" I asked in disbelief.

"That's right, Jealous loved her enough to die for her. That's why that death note is Misa's to keep."

I nodded and slowly got up to put on my shoes.

"Rina...where are you going?" Misa asked.

"Just down the street... I'm hungry" I said before grabbing my jacket and headed out the door. Hiding my tears from my friends.

This story scared the hell out of me. What if Ryuk died because of me?!...But who's to say that he was in love with me? Maybe I was over thinking this. I continued to worry as I walked down the street to my favorite cake shop.


	14. 14

As I sat at my table poking at my half eaten peice of Lemon cake. Rems story wouldn't get out of my head. I mean yeah I had feelings for Ryuk but I dont think I could say I was in love with him... at least thats what I was trying to convince myself.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that someone was standing in front of my table.

"Uh excuse me, I'm sorry to disturb you.But I couldn't help but notice you look a little down."

Looking up, I saw that the person speaking to me was a boy. He looked to be in his mid twenties. Spikey, messy black hair. Pale skin, black eyes with jags under them. Dressed in a long sleeved white shirt with baggy looking jeans. And I couldn't be to sure but he seemed to be a little hunched over.

"What's the matter? Is the cake to sour?" he asked snapping me out of my trance.

"Oh uhh..No it's really good actually. I was just uh.. thinking."

"The best way to pass the time. May I sit with you?" he asked.

"Oh, of course you can. Please have a seat." I said trying to be as kind and polite as possible.

I did my best not to stare at him as he sat in a strange position in his chair.

"You find this strange don't you?" he asked before taking a bite of his strawberry shortcake.

"Not at all sir,... I'm sorry I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Rina. What's yours?" I asked.

"If I tell you, you may not believe me" he said in a serious voice.

"Why is that?" I asked getting confused.

"Because...I hardly reveal myself to anyone. But you seem like a trust worthy woman. And you do share my love of cake so I suppose if I told you my identity it would be safe.

"..Yes..you can trust me. Who are you?"

"... I'm L."

I sat there in shock, I mean I had heard of him before but here he was right before my eyes.The greatest detective in Japan was sitting here having cake with me.

"I.. I'm honored sir" I said with ba slight bow of my head.

"Pleasures all mine Ms. Rina."

"So If you don't mind my asking, is there anything else I should call you? I mean there's no way I can call you L in a place like this."

"Clever girl, you may call me Ryuzaki. "

I nodded and contiued to enjoy his company.

Unaware that a certain someone was watching us this whole time.


	15. 15

_**-Ryuks POV-**_

My heart contiued to race and I knew it wasn't from the fast pace of flying that I was doing.

Rina...my god she made me feel feelings I never thought possible. Hell before I met her I never even knew what a kiss felt like. Shingamis are not affectionate creatures, but just thinking about her made me want to wrap my arms around her tight.

As I flew I spotted Rina sitting alone in a cake shop. She looked so... sad.

I wondered why, but before I could go in and talk to her again. Someone frekin approached my girl!!

And from what I could see..it was L. The same guy Light had met at his college not that long ago. What the hell was he doing out here in public again?

More importantly what was he doing with Rina?!

From what I could see she seemed nervous around him, but knowing her she would be nice to him no matter how he acted.

For some odd reason, just seeing him next to her...made me so angry. So damn angry that I wanted to take out my death note and write down his name.

But if I knew that if I did that Light would never stop bitching about it. Plus if L was gone now, there would be nothing to look forward to between him and Light later on.

If it were up to me, id go in there and pull her away from him. But to cause a scene in public just wouldn't play out well.

"You may have her now L, but try anything with her and I swear to god you'll regret it" I said under my breath before flying back home.


	16. 16

_**(A/N: I apologise for the lyrics but ai just thought this song was perfect for the story. If you are offended, please do not continue reading. The song is not meant to hurt anyone. And I am aware that I may have did some scenes from the anime out of order. But this is my story and I want things this way. Now on with the next chapter.)**_

Ever since that day that Misa found out who Kira was. She constantly looks up information about him.

Apparently she found out online that his name is "Light Yagami" and he's one of Japan's most brilliant Honor students.

"Can you give it a rest Misa, You've been on that labtop for hours" I said brushing out my hair.

"Just one more hour Rina, I think I just found his address!"

Hearing that both look at Misa in shock.

"His adress?! How the hell did findthat?" I asked.

"Somehow I did,gosh the internet sure is a scary place" said Misa with a big grin.

I sighed and went to my closet to pick out my outfit for the day.

A black shirt with black long lacey sleves and with the words Angel with wings written in white on the front. Wripped blue jeans, knee high black convers.My gold earings and a necklace with silver angel wings to match my shirt.

"Looking good Rina, you got a date?" Misa said in a teasing voice.

"Ha, Ha, very funny misa. Im going out I'm tired of hearing about all this Kira stuff.

"Aw come-on goth angel, aren't you a little excited about all of this?"

I shook my head at my friend and made my way to the front door.

But was stopped when I heard Rems voice.

"Rina...are you alright? You haven't exactly been yourself theses past few days."

I sighed and gave her a sad look.

"You wouldn't understand Rem, just watch out for Misa kay?"

"Okay" said Rem.

Walking out of the apartment, I pulled out my phone and flipped through some songs. Until I finally found the song " _Lucifer"_ by Blutengel.

Not caring where I was walking to, I put my headphones in my ears and sang along with the lyrics.

"She was not one of them

She never had a friend

She was the one that got teased

She was not one of them.

She always stands alone

Nobody gave her a chance

She was always pushed around

She was not one of them.

She's in love with the devil

She's in love with Lucifer

This is her revenge for all the years of hate and tears

Fire is falling from the sky

She's burning down her past

She starts a new life

To hell with Jesus Christ.

Her parents died by accident

She never fell in love with someone

Nobody understood her fear

And every night she cried for help.

She prayed to God 'cause she was told to

But he never spoke to her

She felt so cold and left alone

But then the fallen angel came.

And then the fallen angel came

To heal the pain inside her heart

Her broken heart

She closed her eyes and saw his goodness

And the truth

She's not alone

He's always there.

She's in love with the devil

She's in love with Lucifer

This is her revenge for all the years of hate and tears

Fire is falling from the sky

She's burning down her past

She starts a new life

To hell with Jesus Christ."

I was so busy singing that I jumped once my phone started vibrating in my hand.

Looking at the caller ID I saw that it was Misa.

With a groan I hit the green button and answered her.

"Hello?" I said trying to hide the annoyance in my voice.

"Rina! Where are you?!" Misa asked.

"Umm, at the cafe where we first met" I said looking around.

"Okay, I'll meet you there in a few. I really need you right now."

With that said, she hung up leaving me standing there confused.

With a sigh, I leaned against the cafe wall and put the song on reapeat.

Just listening to it made me think of Ryuk. And how happy ive been since I met him.

Wether I wanted to admit it or not...I was falling in love for Ryuk. Despite how dangerous I knew that love may be.


	17. 17

About 30 minutes later Misa came running up to me. All dolled up in a beautiful black lacey dress, and beautiful silver earrings and a matching necklace.

"Well don't you look nice, What exactly did you need me for?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Well the police are getting more suspicious now, so I figured I'd go introduce myself" said Misa.

"And...you need me ...why?" I asked getting more annoyed.

"I have a plan, In my purse im gonna have one of my cellphones on. I'll call you so you can stand outside his house and listen in. Please Rina, I'll be a nervous wreck without you!"

"Ugh, Fine! But this is the last thing im doing for you Misa. I don't want to be involved with Kira at all, as my best friend you have to understand that" I groaned.

Misa nodded and walked with me through the neighborhood till we found the house.

"Okay, look there's a bus stop down the block. You wait there and listen in on our conversation."

I nodded and walked away from Misa and Rem.

"Be safe okay?" I called over my shoulder.

"I will I promise" said Misa before she walked up to the door.

When I made it to the bus stop, I sighed and put my cheek into my hand.

"Rina? What are you doing here?"

Looking up I saw that it was Ryuk.

"Hey...Just waiting on a friend" I said trying not to sound nervous.

"Hmm, you mean your new boyfriend L?" He asked in an angry tone.

Hearing that made my neck snap up.

"My what?! What are you talking about?" I snapped.

"Oh don't try to pull the innocent card with me. I saw you and that panda looking creep in the cafe the other night. He sure looked like he was interested in you."

I looked at him in shock,..was Ryuk.. Jealous?!

"It's not like that Shinigami, I was at the cake shop trying to enjoy myself and he just happened to be there. Until he introduced himself I didn't even know who he was!"

"Oh...but still I could tell he had the hots for you. It's only a matter of time before you fall for him too."

I was so mad at this point, I could feel myself reaching my boiling point.

"I'm probably never going to see him again!! And after what you and I shared that night do you honestly think I'd do that to you?!"

Ryuk looked away from me and stayed silent.

I clenched my fists and let hot tears run down my face.

"The only reason I was in that cake shop was because my shinigami told me something about...when a human falls in love with your kind. I'd tell you why that made me upset but I can see your in ko mood to listen!"

With that said, I ran away from the bus stop and didn't stop running till I reached the train station.

Getting on the first train that pulled in, I allowed myself to calm down and listen in on Misa and Light.

But in the back of my kind I couldn't stop thinking about Ryuk and wondering if this relationship was gonna go anywhere.


	18. 18

_**-Ryuk's POV-**_

With a sigh I flew back into lights room. To my surprise he wasn't there. At this point all I wanted was to be alone. I couldn't believe I acted that way twards Rina. The only girl who ever showed me any kindness. Hell I didn't even know that kidness like that even existed in a human girl. Yet here I was acting like a complete asshole twards her. I sighed and groaned into lights pillow. I didn't even think a basket full of appels could make me feel any better. However in the middle of my gloating, Light walked back into the room with a...girl!

And with said girl, was Rem! A shingami I knew from back home. The two then contiued to go back and forth about the Kira situation. And how the girl who I later found out was named Misa made the eye deal. She explained how you can find another death note owner by looking at someone. If you cannot see their life spand, that means they are a holder of a death note as well. Wich I myself had no clue about.

After whining about how she was careful about everything that she did. Misa boldy said "Will you please make me your girlfriend?"

Hearing that made everyone in the room look at her in shock. And I couldn't be sure but I could've swore I heard a small gasp coming from Misa's Purse...but who could be listening?

Next thing I know, Misa falls to the floor crying and explaining to Light why she had these feelings. He apparently had punished the man who killed her parents and that's why he meant everything to her.

I watched in silence as Light got up, went to her side and took her into his arms.

"I understand, I can't be your boyfriend but I can pretend to be. Those eyes of yours will surely help."

Misa cried and held Light back.

"Thank you, I'll do my best to make you love me."

Hearing all of that made me now really regret talking to Rina that way...I had to find her and tell her how I felt..somehow someway..

 _ **-Rina's POV-**_ I literally felt my stomach drop as I listened in on Light's and Misa's conversation...How could she be so willing to put herself out there for a boy who would most likely use her...or kill her?! I couldn't take it anymore so I hung up my phone and put my face into my hands. Everything was falling apart around me... and there was nothing I could do about it.


	19. 19

_**-Ryuk's POV-**_

As I continued to listen to them talk, Misa brought up a subject that never even crossed my mind.

"Light do you know how to kill a shingami?" Misa asked.

We both listened to her in anticipation, apparently the only way to kill one of us is to love a human enough to sacrifice ourselves to stop their death from happening.

"No kidding?" I said trying to sound sarcastic as usual.

"Yeah I can't see you doing something like that" said Light over his shoulder to me.

 _"...Would I?"_ I thought to myself, I mean I did love Rina..but.. it's not like she would die anytime soon...wait...could this be what she was trying to tell me earlier, before she left?... Now it all makes sense!"

After misa explained all that she asked if she could see me. Light asked her to turn around and made her hand touch a piece of the Death Note. I said Hi to her and she seemee nice. But I had to leave the room other wise I was gonna go nuts.

"Hey light, I'm going out for a bit, see ya" I said not waiting for a response. Flying over Japan, I looked all over until I found Rina standing outside a small apartment. Landing, I called out to her.

 _ **-Rina's POV-**_

Still feeling a little bummed, I reached for my house keys. I couldn't wait to crawl into bed and get some much needed sleep. But before I could even put the key in the lock Ryuks raspy voice made me jump and drop my keys to the ground.

"It's been a long night okay, I just want to be alone" I said not bothering to look at him.

"Listen to me Rina, I know you dont want me here but I can't let things stay this way between us."

"Us?.. What's this us stuff? You obviously don't trust me" I said turning around and showing him my angry tears.

With a sigh, Ryuk reached out and wiped my tears away.

"Look if I can be blunt...I was a major... what's the word?...As you humans put it... asshole. I shouldn't have went off you like I did. I guess I just let my insecurities get the better of me. L is a human boy who could easily sweep you off your feet...me im just...well... different" he said with a frown.

Shaking my head at him, I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Slowly he huggged me back and stroked my hair.

"...I love you Ryuk, I'll never love someone as much as I love you."

With that said I made a bold move and placed a small kiss on his blue lips. From what I could tell he tensed up at the sudden affection. But before I knew it he kissed me back and when we pulles apart for air we both stood there smiling.


	20. 20

"You...wanna come inside? Misa and Rem shouldn't be coming home anytime soon." I said with a blush.

Once I said that Ryuk looked at me in shock.

"You know Misa and Rem? Is that the friend you we're waiting for back at lights house?!"

I nodded, "Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all... let's go in" said Ryuk. Even though he said everything was fine he didn't do a very good job at convincing me.

"Make yourself at home, there should be some apples in the fridge. I'm gonna take a quick bath."

Ryuk smirked, "OOooh can I watch?" he asked.

"Oh stop" I said smirking back.

Soon enough I was in the tub, leaning back against my tub pillow and enjoying the scent of my cherry blossom bath bomb.

Just as I was calm and relaxed in the water. A crunching sound made my eyes snap open.

"Oh my god what are you doing in here?!' I screamed and covered my chest with my wash rag.

"Sorry Babe I was lonely out there all by myself" he said munching down another apple.

"How'd you even get in here? The doors locked" I said fighting back the urge to splash him.

"Oh did I forget to mention that I can walk through walls?"

I groaned before leaning my head back again.

"You know...you look really good right now...can I see more... please?" He asked in a nervous voice.

"...Fine but just this once..." I said as I reached up and pulled one corner of the washcloth down but before I could pull it all the way off. The sound of the front door opening made us both jump.

"Hey Rina! Where are you?" I heard Misa called out in a hyper voice.

"Taking a bath! I'll be out soon" I said trying to stay calm.

"Kay, don't take to long I have alot to tell you!!"

When were both sure Misa was away from the door, we both sighed and we were both clearly annoyed.

"Guess I gotta go huh?" Ryuk asked in disappointment.

I nodded but leaned over and kissed him.

"Yeah, not I'm ashamed of you or anything. But if Misa and Rem find out were dating I'd never hear the end of it."

Ryuk nodded, "Same here. If Misa and Light start dating like they're supposedly supposed to. It may cause some issues for our relationship. So for now..I guess it's best to just keep our relationship a secret like we have been. Sound good to you babe?"

I nodded, I didn't exactly like this idea but I knew it was the best thing for all of us.

"Okay, I gotta go...love you apple blossom" he said before giving me one last kiss and walking through the bathroom wall to the outside.

 _"Apple Blossom?...A nickname!!"_ I thought to myself.

I squealed happily and sunk under the water one last time.

Drying off and putting on some balck shorts and a skull tanktop, I walked back into mine and Misa's room.

"Okay im here, what's going on?" i asked.

"Misa has gotten very close to Kira" said Rem.

"Oh yeah? You guys dating like I heard on the phone?" I asked trying not to sound upset.

"Well not officially but I'm sure with a little help I can win him over" Misa said with a happy squeal.

"You really trust him? I mean I know he killed off the guy who killed your parents and you love him for it but how do you know he'll love you back?" I asked.

"Don't worry Rina, the more I help him in this situation the more he'll want me by his side."

I sighed, "Just be careful Misa, if anything happens to you I'll go nuts."

With that said the two of us hugged. But little did I know something was about to happen to my best friend... something that would change everything!


	21. 21

"Hey Rina, you wanna come with me to my photo shoot?' Misa asked.

"Sure just let me change" I said brushing my hair.

"Kay, I'll be waiting for you" she said in her usual happy voice.

Only this time I didn't get annoyed because I was in a happy mood too. Ever since that night with Ryuk he was all I could think about. Just thinking about my apple eating shingami put a smile on my face.

It also inspired my current outfit. I put on a Red off the shoulder blouse that ahd snow-white's poison apple on it and written in old english letters were the words _**Bad Apple!**_ I put that together with black ripped skinny jeans, red flats and I pulled my hair back with a black headband.

When I was ready, I walked with Misa and Rem down throughout the streets of Tokyo.

When we were almost to the photo shoot, Misa pulled me by the arm and started directing me twards a local University.

"Uhh Misa, what are we doing here? What about your photo shoot?, You're gonna be late!!"

But despite what I said she kept walking me to the middle of the campus.

"Answer me! I don't want you to be late!" I said pulling my arm away.

Misa let out a nervous laugh, "Sorry Rina but this is the school Light gose too. Maybe I'll see him here."

Before I could talk here out of it, Misa ran ahead of me. "Light! Hi, I had a photo shoot nearby so I thought I'd come and say hello."

Catching up to her, I saw both Light and..L! Standing there. And my shingami was close by of course, but he looked very worried.

"Oh how rude of me, Light this is my best friend Rina" I just gave a small wave, Light didn't look very friendly.

"Oh Is he a friend of yours? Hi I'm Misa I'm Lights Girlfriend." Hearing that madd me roll my eyes, but L simply said, "I'm Hideki Ryuga."

Earning both a confused look from both of us.

"Huh? Hideki Ryuga?" Misa asked.

"Uh yeah he has the same name as the TV star" said Light stepping in front of us.

"That's not the name I'm seeing" Misa whispered.

Suddenly out of nowhere, L...or should I say Ryuga. Started giggling to himself.

"Uh Mr. Ryuga, are you alright?" I asked moving a bit closer to him.

"What the hell is so funny?" I heard Light Whisper in a cold, cruel, annoyed voice.

".. You're a lucky man Light... I have been a hudge fan of hers since the August issue of last year."

Hearing that put a smile on both me Misa's face.

Afterwards a big crowd of college kids gathered around us once they saw Misa. They all began telling her how much they admired her and how big of a fan they were.

"I didn't get to tell you this earlier, but you look good babe. I love your shirt" said Ryuk flying past me.

I blushed, but was snapped out of my daze when misa said "No way somebody just touched my butt!"

From behind her I could see L and he had a guilty look written all over his face.

He began to go on about how he would find who was responsible.

To brake the crowd up, Misa's agent Yoshi came to pick her up and practically started dragging her away.

"Bye Light, let's go out real soon okay!" Misa called out.

Soon it was just me and the guys standing there.

"It must be hard having a best friend who's a celebrity huh?" L asked me.

I shrugged, "Yeah but it's not so bad."

"Well if you'll excuse me, I have something I need to do on campus" said Light.

Both L and Me said our goodbyes,and watched him walk off.

"Hey can I walk with you to the entrance?" L asked with a small smile.

I nodded but could feel jealous vibes from Ryuk who wasn't far behind.

As we walked, a familiar ringtone began to go off.

I looked over at L and saw that he had...Misa's call phone!

"What are you..? But before I could ask him anything L answered the phone and Light was the person on the other line!

Walking back to us Light looked very angry.

"That's Misa's cell phone" he said.

"Oh okay, I found it back there in all of the commotion" said L.

"Uh why don't I take it, I'm gonna go catch up with Misa anyways."

Another phone ringing caught our attention, it was L's this time.

After he hung up the phone he turned twards me and Light with a serious look.

"I'm not sure how either of you will take this. But Misa Amanie has been arrested on charges of being the second Kira. We found traces of her hair and makeup in the same tapes that we're sent to us from the second kira. Now Ms.Rina if you will fallow me I have a few questions to ask."

Doing as he asked, I rode with L in an old looking car with an older man driving us. L introduced me to him and I found out his name was watari.

At this point I was worried out of my mind, for my sake, for my best friends sake and for L's sake. Because from what I could see in the rear view mirror, Ryuk's eyes were glowing an angry shade of red

and a part of me knew he could kill him. Light on the other hand stood there and watched as well and he looked even more angry at thia point as well.

I remained quiet the whole ride. But I could feel L's black eyes on me the whole time. Soon enough we pulled in front of a hotel building. I walked with both of them inside, knowing soon enough I would have to talk.

 _ **-30 Minutes later-**_ "Ryuzaki, what is the meaning of this?" Asked another older gentleman once he saw me.

"Yeah what is a young girl doing here? Is she a suspect?" Asked a man who looked like he was in his early 30s with short black hair.

I glared at him and fallowed L further into the room.

"Gentlemen, This young lady is Ms. Rina. She doesn't have a last name so don't ask what it is. I have brought her here for questioning because her good friend Misa amanie has been taken into custody."

Once L said that all of them men in the room looked at both of us in shock.

I chose to ignore them and sat where L asked me too.

"Let me start by apologizing for the pain this must be causing you."

I nodded and kept a straight face.

"Let's begin, We're you aware of Misa's actions? Did you know she sent out those tapes?" L asked.

"No, I knew she was a Kira supporter but I had no idea she would go this far."

"Is that so? Why would she support someone who is killing people for their own amusement?"

I could feel myself heating up, but did my best to remain calm.

"Because Misa lost her parents, and the man who murdered them was punished by Kira."

"Do you agree with how she feels? Would you support Kira if he killed your parents?"

Hearing that made my blood run cold, a part of me said not to get upset but I couldn't hold my feelings in anymore.

"My parents are dead!" I snapped, "They died in a car wreck when I was little. Since then I was alone, but one year ago I met Misa and we became best friends. She's the only family I have! And I know she would never kill anyone!" With every word I said I let tears fall from my eyes.

"...Rina... I'm sorry...I shouldn't have asked that" L said reaching for me. But I pulled myself away from him.

"Where did you take Misa?" I asked.

With the push of a button, L sighed and showed me a tied up and blind folded Misa on a monitor.

It was so horrible to see my best friend in that situation, I couldn't take it!

I let out a scarem and fell to the ground..the last thing I saw before I blacked out was L's shocked face.


	22. 22

When my vision finally cleared up, I opened my eyes to find myself in a hotel bed.

I groaned as I put a hand to my now throbbing head.

"Don't over do it Rina, you took quite a fall" Said L sitting in a chair beside my bed.

"What happened?...How did I get here? I asked.

"After seeing Misa that way you passed out. I couldn't bare to see you on the ground that way so I picked you up and carried you here."

I gave him a confused look. "...You..carried me?"

L shrugged, "I'm stronger than I look. I may have back problems but you were very light so it didn't put much of a strain."

"...L... please..let Misa go.I don't want to see my best friend die this way" I begged.

L sighed and reached for one of his chocolate candies sitting on a table beside him...that boy sure did love his damn sweets.

"If she's not guilty of anything I can assure you that her life will be spared. I'm just mearly keeping her here to observe her."

"But is her being tied up necessary?!" I snapped.

"It's just a precaution, now you are free to leave and you may return to check on Misa" L said.

"Your...Your letting me go? Why aren't you going to restrain me?" I asked.

"If you were involved you would've killed me by now. But I trust you Rina, there's only a 30% chance that you could be a third Kira..but like I said, there's something about you I just can't help but trust.

I groaned, got out of bed and started making my way twards the door.

"... You'll visit again won't you Rina, I do hope to see you again.I like you" said L in an almost shy voice.

"Yeah well I'm only coming back here for Misa, you just better treat her right!"

With that said I ran out of the room and didn't stop running till I reached the front door of the motel.

However when I got there, Light was waiting for me.

"Come with me now, we need to talk."

Without giving me a chance to answer, Light grabbed me by my wrsit and dragged me into a taxi.

Soon enough we reached our location. A foggy, dreary, abandoned woods..


	23. 23

Getting out if the Taxi, Light dragged me into the fog.

"You don't have to pull so hard! I'm not going to runaway from you" I said pulling away.

Light just glared and walked ahead of me. With an annoyed groan, I rubbed my now now bruised wrist and fallowed him A in.

"You mind explaining to me why the hell you brought me out here Light?"

"Well it's not like we could just talk with L and the police around. They already suspect that im Kira. But what I want to know is, how is it that you were able to leave without being held captive like Misa?" Snapped Light.

I huffed and glared back at him.

"Look here you jerk, I didnt want to be part of this at all. I have never once used the death note! Yes I was aware that Misa was using it the same way you were, but I never thought that she would be taken into custody! Do you know what it's like to see someone you love be restrained like that?! She's my best friend, practically my sister! I only helped her find you because I wanted to make her happy. But I warned her that if she were to meet up with you that her life would be in danger. And if you don't do something to fix this, she's going to die!"

With every word I spoke, I could feel the anger boiling inside of me.

Light sighed, "I'm sorry you had to witness that Rina, but if your willing to work with me, we can both get what we want. You can have Misa back and I can still remain god of the new world. Are you willing to cooperate?"

I sighed and nodded, even though I didn't trust Light at all I had no choice but to listen. Not because I was afraid he would kill me. But because I was willing to do whatever I had to to get Misa back.

"Good, now fallow me. Were almost there" said Light with a smirk.

When we reached the middle of the woods, Ryuk and Rem stood there waiting for us.

"Rina!" Rem called out.

"Oh Rem" I said as I threw myself at my Shingami friend and cried.

"Shhh it's okay, we're going to make things right."

"... Apple Blossom? You okay?" Ryuk asked reaching for me.

"Apple Blossom?...How the hell do you know her Ryuk?' Light asked.

I ignored Light and hugged Ryuk, "It was so horrible. He's got her tied up and blind folded. Like some sick bondage game."

Ryuk held me closer and played with my hair.

"I told ya he was no good. He trys anything with you and I'll fucking write his name down."

"That wouldn't be wise" said Rem in a serious voice.

"She's right, please don't do anything to kill yourself."

"Someone please explain to me how Rina and Ryuk know each other." Light said clearly annoyed.

"Never mind that, please explain this plan of yours" I snapped.

"My plan is to bury my death note and give Misa's to someone more worthy of it. But what I think would be best for everyone involed is...to erase mine and Misa's memories of them. Yours as well Rina."

Once I heard that I stood there in shock.

... That meant...that I would forget my friendship with Rem...and my love for..Ryuk!"


	24. 24

"No! I'm not losing her!" Snapped Ryuk.

"If you don't do this Ryuk, Rina's life will be in constant danger. And if L or anyone on the police force where to try to kill her. I have no doubt now that you would save her. You would die in the process."

Both Ryuk and I shared a nervous glance and I could feel myself shaking in anger.

"Look, Rem you give Misa's death note to someone who is willing to use it. And once things calm down and L is out of thr picture you and Rina may continue this so called relationship. Although if you ask me I doubt it will work out between the both of you anyways."

Not being able to hold back anymore, I lost my temper and slapt the hell out of Light!

"Nice shot Apple Blossom" I heard Ryuk whisper behind me.

"Okay I guess I had that coming, but if we're going to work together you may wanna work on that temper of yours. Ryuk I want you to erase my memories when I say the following words, Get rid of it."

"Alright then, but you better keep Rina safe Light.'

"Rem, you have to do the same for Misa and Rina. And take this notebook to that individual as soon as you can."

Rem agreed, and turned to me.

"Be safe and take care of Misa okay? I'll come back as soon as I can."

Fighting back more tears, I huggged Rem goodbye. "I will, and I promise to take speacil care of the earrings.I'll miss you Rem."

"I'll miss you too, and for the record I don't find it strange at all that you love Ryuk."

With that said, Rem flew away.

"Come-on, we gotta go" said Light.

Fallowing him out of the woods, Ryuk put an arm around me and kissed my cheek.

I did not like where this was going at all.,


	25. 25

"Why do you look so nervous?" Light asked as we walked back to the Motel.

"Excuse me, but unlike you I have a damn conscience and right now it's telling me that I'm making a big mistake" I snapped.

"Well either way this is going to happen whether you want it to or not. So get used to it. It's not like he's gonna lock you up.'

I rasied an eyebrow at that statement, "How do you know?" I asked.

"He obviously likes you, otherwise he would've locked you up the minute he found out you and Misa we're best friends."

'Shut up Light!" Snapped Ryuk under his breath.

I sighed and gave him a kiss when Light wasn't looking.

"Light, Rina, your back. Is everything alright?" Matsuda asked as he greeted us at the door.

"We need to see Ryuzaki" said Light in his calm, yet serious voice.

Fallowing Matsuda into the elevator, Light pulled out his cellphone and called L to tell him we were on our way up.

Not wanting to listen to him, I turned to Matsuda.

"How's Misa doing? Is she still tied up?" I asked.

Matsuda gave me a sad look, "I'm sorry Rina but yes. She's hanging in there the best way she can.

I nodded and silently fallowed them down the hall to the room, I hoped I would never have to be in again.

Once we were inside, L had his back turned to us. But Light's Dad and aizawa had their eyes on us the whole time.

"...Ryuzaki...like I said on the phone...I could be Kira" said Light. Making the pit of my stomach turn ice cold. I jumped back once Light's father gasped in horror and grab him by his shoulders.

"No Light! Why would you say something like this?! Why? Why?!...Did...Did she corrupt you in some way?!' He snapped glaring at me.

"Old man has a death wish coming" growled Ryuk.

"No Dad calm down, she has nothing to do with this. She came here for Misa."

Walking away from Light and his dad I went over to the monitors to check on Misa. But I could still here Light explaining to his Dad all the evidence to why he was Kira.

"I hate all of this" I said to myself, but L heard me.

"I know you do, I know this may not be the best time but..im glad you came back."

I didn't respond, and just kept my eyes on Misa.

Finally after hearing everything that Light had to say, L came to the decision that the best thing to do would be to incarcerate him and keep full surveillance on him.

"You cant! My son is no Kira" said Mr. Yagami.

"No Dad, this is fine. If I don't do this ai won't be able to live with myself."

With that said, Handcuffs and a blindfold were put on Light and he was taken out of the room.

"...Are you going to incarcerate me to?" I aksed.

"I see no reason to do so, with no evidence that you took any part in this situation there's no reason for you to be behind bars. however I do want you to stay here in the motel so I can keep an eye on you and you may see Misa's progress on a daily basis."

"Okay.., but may I please go back home to get my clothes and personal belongings?" I asked.

"Yes you may, but Watari will accompany you."

I nodded and fallowed the kind old man to his car.

While we walked Ryuk put a hand to my shoulder.

"I'll see you when you get back Apple Blossom."

I nodded, and remained silent the whole car ride.


	26. 26

"Did you get everything you needed Ms. Rina?" Watari asked.

"Yes sir, thank you very much" I said before getting back into the car.

While he drove me back, I dug through one of my bags and pulled out a picture I had of Misa and Me in a small black frame.

I stared down at the picture, and could feel the tears start to fall once again. We both were standing outside of Spaceland, arms wrapped around each other and posing with our fingers in peace signs.

Just seeing the two of us happy like we were a year ago broke my heart to know where we we're now.

"Misa..." I whispered to myself as I cried into my hands.

Finally pulling up to the motel, I wiped away the tears so Watari wouldn't see me crying and fallowed him back inside.

"It's late Madame, why don't you get some rest" With that said Watari handed me my room key.

"Thank you, see you in the morning."

Walking down the hall, I unlocked the door and got settled in.

It was decent I guess, yet for some reason the walls were white and the bed was a bright yellow.

Realizing how tired I was, I took off my shoes, and layed down on the surprisingly comfortable bed.

With the tears still coming down, I closed my eyes and allowed myself to sleep, still holding onto my picture.

 ** _-30 Minutes Later-_**

"Apple Blossom?..You awake?" I heard someone say as I reopened my eyes.

"Ryuk, Hi" I said in a still sleepy voice.

"Babe, you look exhausted. You okay?" He asked sitting next to me.

"No, not really. But you being here helps" I said getting up and hugging him.

Pulling me closer, he held me tight and played with my hair.

"Ryuk... please don't erase my memories. I don't want to forget you, or Rem."

"Apple Blossom,...I never planned on going along with Lights plan in the first place. But...I am gonna head back to the Shingami Realm for a while."

Hearing that filled me with dread.

"But...why? Your just gonna leave me?!' I snapped.

"Not forever, just for a month or so. There's something I need to take care of."

"But...I dont want you to go" I said through tears.

"I know Rina, but I will be back soon. And when I do I promise to never leave your side again" he said before wiping the tears away.

"You better..or I'll kick your shingami ass" I said with a smirk on my face and tears still in my eyes.

Ryuk chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"So when are you leaving?" I asked throwing myself back onto my pillow.

"Possibly tommorow, after I erase Light's memories. I doubt he's gonna last very long in that cell" He said before laying down next to me.

"...Sleep with me tonight?" I asked with a blush on my face.

Ryuk smirked, "Why Apple Blossom, if you wanted to go all the way why didn't you just say so?"

I groaned and punched his chest.

"Not what I meant you perv."

"I knowwww, don't worry babe I'll let you sleep."

Snuggling closer to him, I let him wrapp his arms around me and stared into those piercing red shinigami eyes. Until my own got heavy and finally let sleep take over me.


	27. 27

**_(A/N: This will be the last chapter for thia story. But don't worry I will definitely write a sequel. Thank you to everyone who liked the story and supported Ryuk and Rina's Relationship. If Anyone has any ideas for the sequel or any of the characters. Please let me know in the reviews. Thank you.)_**

It was around 9am when I awoke. Ryuk was still beside me and he looked so damn cute while he slept.

Not being able to resist him I place the small kiss on his blue lips.

Before I could pull away I gasped in surprise when I felt his long fingers pull me down again for a deeper kiss.

Next thing I knew, his long tounge was in my mouth. And maybe it was just my imagination but..he kinda tasted like.. Apple Juice.

Pulling away for air, I ran my fingers through his blue hair and pressed my forhead against his.

"That was great babe, wanna see what else I can do with my tounge?" He asked with a smirk.

With a giggle I ruffled his hair. "You're such a perv, you know that?"

"Well when I come back... do you think we could do other things?" He asked.

"Uhh..I..Uhh.." I said feeling myself blushing like crazy.

"You don't have to answer that, but hopefully you'll agree to it. Anyways, its time for me to get going."

Hearing that made my heart pound.

"Already?.. I really wish you didn't have to" I said fighting back the urge to cry again.

I watched as Ryuk reached for his ear and took off his heart chain earring. To my surprise he didn't put it in my ear, but actually wrapped it around my wrist. Guess the chain was longer than I thought.

"Whenever you feel lonely babe, you just look at this and remember that you have my heart and that ill come back for you okay?"

I nodded and threw my arms around his neck.

"I love you Ryuk."

"I love you too Apple Blossom. I'll come back I promise."

With that said he walked Through my bedroom walls and flew away from the motel.

From my window, I watched him fly away into the grey sky.

Despite how sad I was, I knew I had to stay strong for all of us and somehow make it through this crisis even if it killed me..

 ** _(To Be Continued...)_**


End file.
